Divination
by Merthurtilidie
Summary: Scorpius is observant, thus always right. Albus is confused and Rose is disapointed. Slash- new generation


Divination

Albus tilted his head towards Professor Trelawney and furrowed his brow. "You are completely insane, you mad old woman." It was muttered, though he was almost certain he could yell it across the classroom and she wouldn't notice.

"Albus." A voice hissed from behind him. He turned around hesitantly to face whoever was calling his name. A small, blonde boy was staring at a crystal ball behind him, his hands making circles around it.

Albus raised an eyebrow before turning back round to the babbling teacher.

"No listen, Albus Potter." The boy spoke again. Albus turned back around to see the boy in the exact same position as before. His face was covered by his overly large robes, only his silver eyes showing over the top, still staring at the crystal ball.

"What?" Albus whispered.

"I see…" He seemed to stare deeper into the crystal ball, bringing his nose towards the glass. "I see that you don't like being compared to you father, the _boy-that-lived_, isn't that right Albus?" Albus frowned and stared as the boy continued to make circles around the crystal ball. "You hate it, your brother loves it but you, you don't think you can live up to their expectations, aren't I right Albus?"

Albus looked over his shoulder to see Professor Trelawney launch into a tirade behind him before turning back to the blond. "How do you know that?"

"I see things Albus. I also see that your cousin has a crush on me." Albus' eyebrows shot to his hair line as he looked over to his bushy haired cousin, who was staring dreamily at the blond. She caught Albus' eye and blushed, turning her attention back to the teacher.

"I don't even know who you are."

"That's not all is it Albus? You have a secret that you can't tell anyone." Albus' heart rate started to pick up.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do…" The blond smiled and looked up from the ball to look Albus in the eye, showing his whole face for the first time. Albus' breath hitched as he looked at the beautiful boy in front of him, pointed features and pale skin with light blonde hair falling casually over his face, not gelled back like the first time he's seen him on the platform.

"Malfoy…"

"Scorpius, actually." He held out his hand, "I don't like being defined by my name anymore than you do."

"You're really strange, you know that." Albus took Scorpius' hand nevertheless and gave it a small shake. "How did you know all that, can you actually read those things?"

Scorpius snorted, "No, divination is for those who are too challenged mentally to learn real things like potions,"

"Or charms."

"Yeah. I'm just really observant, I knew your name and I guessed you'd feel similarly to me, I've seen your cousin stare at me, like she's doing now," They both turned to see Rose avert her eyes, pretending to look at the wall past Scorpius' head before looking back to her desk and cursing under her breath. "And as for the secret…"

They both turned back to face each other.

"I made that up." Scorpius grinned and Albus felt relief flood through him. "Do you think you could tell your cousin that I… bat for the other team, I'm starting to feel awkward with her staring at me?"

Albus blinked once, before nodding in understanding. "You want me to lie to her?"

"No." Scorpius smiled again and directed his attention towards the teacher, who had still not realized that Albus was sitting backwards in his seat and wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Albus stared at Scorpius, his mouth hanging open but the blond didn't meet his eye, instead watched the teacher at the front of the classroom intently.

Albus turned back around in his seat slowly to he was facing the front again.

This could be interesting.

* * *

"Rose, you know you like Scorpius…"

"WHAT?!" Rose laughed sharply, her face flushing a deep red to rival her father's hair, "I don't like _Scorpius_! Ha ha ha." She looked at Albus, who looked back, his eyebrows raised. "Fine I like Scorpius. Oh my Gosh, please don't tell dad I like a Malfoy! He'll kill me!"

"Calm down Rose, I just wanted to tell you that me and Scorpius got talking in Divination today."

"Yes, I saw that, what were you talking about? And it's Scorpius and I, not me and Scorpius."

"Whatever, Scorpius and I were talking and I found out some stuff about him which might put you off." Rose's eyes widened.

"He's not a hermaphrodite is he?" Albus looked at her blankly. "Never mind."

"No he told me that he, you know, bats for the other team."

"He's gay?" Albus nodded and Rose bit her lip. "Damn." Albus nodded solemnly. "Well, do _you_ like him?"

"WHAT?! Me like Scorpius! Ha ha ha…"

"No wonder you could tell I was lying, that whole fake laugh thing is a real give away." Albus flushed and looked at his feet. "So you do like him, I can see why, he's gorgeous." Albus laughed nervously and shuffled from foot to foot.

"I don't even know him Rose, I might not like him, he just seems to, _you know_, get me."

"And you know this from talking to him for a few minutes in one class?" Albus nodded. "Well okay then." Rose nodded a little bit before looking up at Albus, Albus stared back, and unsure of what his cousin wanted him to do. "Go on then."

"Go on what?"

"Go talk to him!"

* * *

"Hey Albus, did you talk to your cousin for me?" Albus smiled and nodded, before wringing his hands in front of him. Scorpius looked up from where he was sitting in the library, book opened on his lap to examine Albus' face. Albus blushed under the scrutiny, "Are you alright Al?"

"Al?" Albus furrowed his brow at the familiar nickname. It sounded different, strange, comforting out of Scorpius' mouth.

"Oh, sorry not Al, Albus."

"No, no Al's fine." Scorpius nodded and smiled.

"You can call me Scorp if you like." Albus nodded back and grinned.

"So Scorp, what are you reading?" Albus sat down in the chair opposite the blond and bent sideways awkwardly to read the spine. "You're reading a book on charms?" Scorpius shrugged. "Is it interesting?"

Scorpius snorted and shook his head. "It's about as interesting as watching muggle stock counts." Albus laughed awkwardly, trying not to give away that he had no idea what Scorp was talking about. "So I'm pretty bored, you want to do something?" Scorpius closed the book and got out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The book floated into the air, following Scorp's wand, and made its own way to the bookshelf, sliding in a vacant space.

"Whoa! I haven't learnt that yet!" Scorp shrugged, despite looking ridiculously pleased with himself.

"My dad taught me it, he said it would be one of the first things we learn and it would look better if I could already do it."

"That makes sense." Scorp nodded thoughtfully before grinning at Albus.

"Have you thought of something we could do yet?" Albus shook his head.

"Maybe we could go and look around? I mean, I would say we could go up to the common room but…"

"We're in different houses so we won't be allowed in the same one."

"Exactly." Scorp smiled a beautiful smile that Albus couldn't help but reciprocate. In fact, Albus felt like he could just sit and watch Scorpius smile all day. "Are you sure you're okay Al?"

Albus was broken out of his reverie to see a concerned blond boy leaning towards him.

"Yeah, I was just… thinking."

Scorp raised his eyebrows. "What were you thinking?"

"That you were different from all of the other Slytherins. They all glare at me; like it's my fault people don't like them. No offence."

"None taken and I told you, this isn't about our fathers, this is me and you, okay Al? It's a new start."

Albus smiled brilliantly.

* * *

"Whoa this is amazing!" Albus looked out over the lake, his green eyes shimmering.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." Scorp smiled and leant down against a tree. It was the first Saturday of the year and Scorpius was enjoying the fact he got to enjoy the school grounds without having to attend lessons.

Albus was also enjoying not attending lessons and took Rose's advice, spending as much time with Scorp as possible. He turned around from the lake to grin at Scorpius, who grinned back and patted to the grass next to him. Albus' stomach did a flip as he sat down beside the blond.

"So, you know something about me that no one knows, so what about you?"

"Pardon?" Albus blinked at Scorpius, brow furrowed. Scorp grinned and turned his body so he was facing Al completely.

"You know that I like guys not girls, now you have to tell me something about you." Albus shuffled around until he and Scorp were directly facing each other.

"In my defense, you didn't have to tell me that." Scorp made a move to protest by Al held his hand up in front of him, "However, considering I like you, I shall tell you something anyway. I'll just have to think about it first." Al sat for a moment biting his lip and trying to think of something appropriate to say.

"How about I just ask you a question and you answer it else we'll be sitting here for hours." Al nodded, unable to think of something that wasn't, 'I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy, oh wait that's you! What a coincidence!'

"Are you gay?" Al spluttered.

"What?"

"Are you gay?" Scorp sat, looking directly at Al, his face indifferent. Albus felt his face heating up.

"I-I think so. But I don't think I'm old enough to really know." Scorpius scoffed.

"I'm your age and I know. I think you must be." Albus raised his eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"I told you, I'm observant." Again, Albus was stunned by Scorp's dazzling smile.

"That doesn't mean you're automatically right."

"Yes it does." Scorp looked seriously at Albus for a second, before bursting into hysterics, Albus followed and soon enough, both boys were rolling on the floor around the tree, clutching their sides.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Albus asked as soon as he got his breath back and wiped the tears from his eyes. Scorp was still giggling slightly but nodded.

"Do you fancy anyone?" Scorp looked at Albus and burst out laughing.

"Do I _fancy _anyone? What sort of word is fancy? You could have used so many others and you choose do I _fancy _anyone!"

Albus blushed before swatting Scorp on the arm. "Shut up, you know what I mean, now answer the question."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do _fancy _someone." Scorp started laughing again.

"Who?" Albus shuffled forward slightly in anticipation but Scorpius shook his head.

"No, it's my turn to ask you." Albus nodded, prepared for the 'do you like anyone' question. "Who do you _fancy_." Scorp snorted and Albus felt his heart in his throat.

"I didn't say if I liked anyone! You don't know that I like anyone to ask who it is?!"

"Well, If you didn't you could say no one, but if you do, you have to tell me who it is." Albus cursed under his breath, this boy was definitely a Slytherin.

"Okay, well, I do like someone."

"Yes, but whom?" Albus cringed.

"I don't want to say!" Scorp giggled and poked Albus in the ribs, causing him to retaliate and poke him back.

"Hey! It's not me who's being uncooperative!" Scorp waggled his finger at Albus before launching at him tickling him all the way up his sides, making Al squeal with laughter.

"Stop! Scorp!" Scorpius now had Albus pinned underneath him and was tickling his stomach.

"Not until you tell me who you fancy!"

"No!" Albus began squirming under Scorp, who kept him pinned to the ground with his knees. Albus brought his hands up to push Scorpius off him but Scorp was too fast and grabbed his wrists, pinning them beside his head.

Both boys were breathing heavily, Al from being tickled and Scorp from holding him down. But now they both lay silent apart from the ragged breaths, Albus looking up to Scorp from where he was laying underneath him. Scorp smirked slightly and tightened his grip on Al's wrists.

"So Albus, who do you fancy?"

Albus groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to know so badly?" Scorp smirked.

"You know I'm observant right?" Al nodded. "Well, I've observed who I think you fancy, and I'm pretty certain I'm right."

"Well who do you think it is?" Albus was feeling surprisingly comfortable despite Scorpius pinning him to the floor. Or was it because rather than despite? Al found himself blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Can I have three guesses?" Al nodded and Scorpius smirked. "Is it Mason Zambini?" Al shook his head.

"But Mason is very attractive."

"And you said you weren't sure whether you were gay!" Albus flushed. "Okay, is it… Professor Flitwick?"

"WHAT?! Eww! No, no no way!" Albus scrunched up his nose in disgust and Scorp bent down, closing the gap between them and kissed him lightly on the lips before whispering, "Is it me?" Al froze for a minute, taking in the kiss before nodding in quick jerks.

Scorp smirked, looking proud of himself. "You know I knew that at the start, I was just teasing." Al nodded again. "Did you know I liked you?" This time the brunette shook his head. "You're obviously just not that observant."

"I guess not." Al grinned before flipping them over so Scorp was underneath him, blinking and confused. "But I am stronger than you."

"Why didn't you do that when I was tickling you?"

"I thought you were smart?" Scorp opened his mouth to protest but Al kissed him quickly on the lips, before blushing. "If you liked someone and they were on top of you like this, would you push them off?"

Scorp shook his head.

"Good because this is comfy." He pushed himself backwards a little and lay down so his head was resting on Scorp's chest.

"You best not fall asleep there, you're heavy!" Albus smirked slightly before squeezing his eyes shut and faking a snore.

* * *

**If you like it please tell me :) If not well… tell me why not! Thanks! :D**


End file.
